shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nameless D. Knight
Introduction Nameless D. Knight is a young Mercenary working for Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton of The "Titan" Marine Crew and is one of there highest ranking fights. Knight was found in a shipwreck by Rose Heartsong on an Island in North Blue after he washed up on shore. later he saves her village form Pirates and is called a Knight by the kids there, do to the fact he lost his memories he takes Knight to be his name. Later he take up the Alias name of Nameless D. Knight and is currently looking for clues to his Past. Appearance Knight's most prominent feature is his spiky black colored hair later it's pointed out that his hair is only dyed black but is truly a light blue color. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular. he has a blue colored scar of unknown origin below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. He later gets a red tattoo under and above his right eye, to cover a scar given to him by Summoner. At the start of the story Knight mostly wears a white coat with a dark blue shirt under it and long black pants with black shoes. Later his new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a new tight-fitting sleveeless purple shirt, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside a pair of black boots. He also has two six shot pistols hidden inside his coat and two short swords that are hidden in the back of his coat and pull out form under it. This was present in both attires. Personality Knight has a laid-back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it. He has a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is really concerned about his comrades and innocent civilians that are attacked with out just cause. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Knight is a shown to be a veay skilled Swordman with his two short swords that even vice admiral Lee R. Patton with legendary swordmanship skills of his own has said Knight has potential and will in time surpass him. Marksmanship Knight has good marksmanship with his pistols at close and mid-range combat. He is also skilled in Gun Combat. Hand to Hand Combat Knight possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat equal to his Swordmanship if not greater then it. (It's beileved that Knight's combat style is some type of martial art but he has no idea what it's called.) Physical Strength Knight has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous pirate ship about half the size of a marine battleship out of the water and throwing it on to the beach (the front of the ship was on the beach to begin with.) and he did it with three broken ribs. Agility Knight has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. he's displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several metres in the air by jumping. He was also able to avoid attacks despite them being overwhelming fast. Endurance Knight can endure a great deal of damage and pain as seen when he fights and beats a group of 100 pirates by himself with no weapon and then he lifted a enormous pirate ship with three broken rids and the fact he was in the hospital on conscious only minutes before. Weapons Knight weapons are Twin Short Swords and two six shot pistols. Devil Fruit Knight does not have a Devil Fruit as he has been shown to swim in the sea. Haki Knight's been showen to have an ungodly level of Haki control has he can use all three type all at one time or at least a mix of two type at once. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Knight is a master of the color of Observation as he can use it like a nomral observation user but he can do it for up to around 5 miles and for days on end. He can even talk to people with his haki and he can read a person's mind so well he can see all of the memories as far back as a year. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Knight is a master of the color of Armament as he can put it on weapons. But that is only small bit of his power he can fire bullets out of his gun made of only Haki with the power to kill a sea king. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Knight is a master of the color of Conquerig King Haki as he can pick out who he hits with it and is showen to even being able to use it on people that are very powerful Haki users themselfs. Relationships Crew Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton is a father like figure to Knight as he is with most of the crew. Rear Admiral Martha Patton Commodore Ban Glasgow Commander Lack Lieutenant Fin Rose Heartsong Amber Stone Robert Locksley is Knight's best friend Family ??? Allies/ Friends Enemies Summoner is Knight's Archrival. Other History A New Wind Blows, Enter Nameless D. Knight "That's not me." Knight Vs The legendary "Titan" Marine Crew The Battle of The Hunters, The Bounty Hunter Vs The Treasure Hunter Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Knight Vs. 100 Pirates (Won) Knight Vs. Commodore Ban Glasgow (Won) Knight Vs. Lieutenant Fin (Won) Knight Vs. Commander Lack (Won) Knight Vs. Robert Locksley (Interuppted) Knight and Robert Vs. Summoner (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Battle125 Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User